


The Lords of Heaven

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: An alternate reality story where the epic battle with the Sith raged longer and with more casualties than expected. When it became apparent that the Jedi were losing, they sent off a ship full of Force-sensitive children in a last ditch effort to protect them, but disaster befell the ship, and it was never heard from again.Centuries later the Jedi are a secret order in the known galaxy and are still searching for the lost children. One group of the outlawed brotherhood makes a leap of faith and follows a faint lead only to become victims of the same natural disaster that caused the first ship to go missing.Little did the brave Jedi know, however, that they had been followed by an equally ambitious band of Sith. Both ships crashed on the planet that the descendents of the Ancient Jedi called home, and the war between dark and light started all over again. The stakes... the children of the ancient Jedi, innocent and trusting and full of light.





	1. Chapter 1: The Time of Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It was the time of the choosing again. Every fifth cycle the Lord of Heaven would come into their small village and choose on of their youth as his own. That youth would be taught arcane arts and, when ready, sent off to teach others as they had been taught, a circle of life and service to the planet and people which made them. In return for the sacrifice of one of their children, the Lord of Heaven kept the village safe from the Marauders. It was a harsh trade, for the young were the lifeblood and future of the village, but also a fair one for it ensured the survival of the entire village and gave those chosen a great destiny.

 

Histories taught that it hadn't always been like this. That once, a long time ago, Edan Valley had existed in isolated splendor. The people who existed there had at one time wandered the stars until their great ship crashed in this place and they had built a life for themselves. Only those gifted with 'sight' or one of the other arcane gifts still believed the stories, to everyone else they were old wives tales.

 

This was the way it remained - until the Lords of Heaven came in their great silver ships, bringing with them knowledge of the arcane and mysterious. They chose to live on the mountain peaks above the valley, silent sentinels to any danger that threatened. There were thirteen lords, each choosing a spire as their own and with it an area of the valley to protect. By some mysterious pull those who did not fit in with the other villagers made their way to the Lords of Heaven to serve them, and up on the peaks they prospered and changed.

 

When one of those who ventured up to the peaks returned to visit family, knowledge was passed along. The Lords of Heaven came from across the Star Plains, chased from their homes by a great darkness. The same darkness that had caused the Edanites to flee from the same place a millennia ago. The villagers were told of how their ancestors were chosen warriors of a great and ancient order and when the darkness came they were forced to flee or be slaughtered. They fled across the Star Plains until they ended up on Edanna, but the histories were lost in the crash and so the Edanites forgot where they came from as the eons passed.

 

It was a thrilling idea, to be a child of the stars, to have a noble past where their ancestors had been champions of the light and of justice. The people of Edan were a simple folk who lived simple lives and passed their histories along through the storytellers. They lived off the land, raised their children, laughed, cried, grew old and died. They knew nothing of greed or violence or death beyond sickness and old age. They had no weapons, no enemies and no defenses. To be told that they were once warriors was fantastic, and seductive to some.

 

Soon after the arrival of the thirteen Lords came the Marauders. The Lords of Heaven raised their collective might and forced the black bird of death from the skies, ensuring that it could never fly again, or send word to others like it. They had believed that those on board had died as well, but the Marauders, led by Sith Sidious had managed to survive. Using stealth and dark arts, they seduced hapless villagers away from the safety of the valley, or appealed to those with darkness in their souls that matched the Marauder's and their numbers began to grow. They were determined to succeed where their ancestors had failed. All the children of the light would be destroyed. It was the destiny of the Sith to rule forever.

 

The Lords of the Dark were horrific creatures, dressed all in black and brandishing fiery red swords. The most fearsome of the creatures was Maul, chosen successor of Sith Sidious, their leader. He was a vision of the fires of hell, black and red and his head wreathed with a crown of horns. His eyes glowed like hot coals and when he grinned, it was the grimace of death.

 

When they felt they were strong enough the Dark Lords of the Sith began to raid and destroy the villages of Edan. The villagers could not defend themselves, and although they were great and powerful, the Lords of Heaven could not defeat their enemies now that their numbers had grown like an evil plague spreading through the land. This was why the Lords of Heaven began to choose a child to teach their ways to, it helped keep the Marauders at bay and keep the valley safe. It also allowed the Lords of Heaven to increase their numbers for the battle that was surely to come.

 

The village of Correllias was part of the domain of Lord of Heaven Jinn and it was the time of the choosing once more, but many were afraid that a choice would not be made and the ancient contract broken. It was common knowledge that the last youth chosen by Lord Jinn had shunned the path of light, choosing instead the seductive pleasures of the Dark.

 

Xanatos. The son of the last chieftain of the village. He had been a darkly handsome young man, a favorite of all. His pretty visage hid a black heart though. He knew of his appeal and used it to get what he wanted, and he had wanted to be chosen by the Lord of Heaven, so chosen he was.

 

Lord of Heaven Jinn was the youngest of the Lords, having succeeded the last Lord of Correllias a mere 15 cycles ago. It was said that he was the son of the last Lord, but none had ever seen him until the first time he'd ventured down and chosen Ariadne as his first apprentice. She'd been a perfect student, learning all then venturing out to teach other children of the Edanites their destiny as warriors. The Lord had returned upon her departure and chose his next student, Xanatos. It was rumored that the Lord had not only taught the youth, he had also fallen in love with him, so it was understandable that Xanatos' betrayal was twice as devastating.

 

Xanatos had allowed himself to be seduced by Sith Maul with promises of great power and wealth - and pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. The selfish young man did nothing to resist the dark pull and soon turned on the Lord of Heaven, trying to kill him in a spectacular battle in the middle of the village. They fought fiercely, Lord Jinn's eerily beautiful sword of green fire clashing against the dark red fire of Xanatos' weapon. It was a darkly beautiful dance of deadly intent.

 

In the end, it was Xanatos' father who had put a stop to the battle by stepping between the combatants and taking the blow meant for the Lord of Heaven. As he lay dying he spat upon his son and denied him. "No child of mine would betray that which we have held sacred since the dawning of Edan. You are the spawn of the dark - I do not see you." And with that he died. Xanatos had howled in anguish, blaming the young Lord for his banishment, swearing eternal revenge. He'd disappeared in the shadows and gone to join his Master and lover, Maul, to lick his wounds and plot his vengeance.

 

The day dawned brightly and many thought it a good omen. Perhaps all would be well, perhaps the Lord would choose his next youth and the promise would hold. Throughout the village mothers prepared their sons and daughters, dressing them in their finest clothing while weeping at the thought of loosing their children.

 

In the household of the new chieftain a different sort of drama was being played out.

 

"No Obi-Wan, I forbid it - you will not appear before the Lord of Heaven!" Chieftain Ben-Lar raged at his son. The truth was, Ben-Lar knew that it would be his youngest that would be chosen if any was. Obi-Wan was born to great things; the stars had been in perfect alignment the night of his birth. The fates had blessed his second-born with a great destiny - one that Ben-Lar was afraid of. His first-born son Oh-Wen was too old to be chosen now, and was betrothed to the daughter of the Chieftain from the village of Dantoone, Beru, so he was safe. But little Ben was not.

 

Obi-Wan had just turned sixteen cycles and was as beautiful as starshine. He was the exact opposite of his distant cousin Xanatos. Where Xanatos had been darkling handsome, Obi-Wan was a golden child with red-blonde hair, sea storm eyes and skin like the finest honeymeade. His soul reflected his features. He was a joy to be around, generous and happy, always with a kind word or deed. Obi-Wan would constantly be found helping those who needed it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

 

He was a young man who sang with the power of the ancients, and who would gladly give his life to help defend those he loved from the dark. He was the sort of man who was meant to be a Lord of Heaven.

 

"Father, I will do this - with or without your approval. It is the law that all the youth of the village present themselves to the Lord of Heaven. It is his right and his privilege to choose whom he sees fit. To do this would be to violate your sacred trust. Just because you are the Chieftain it does not mean I am above the choosing. I will do this father. I must." Obi-Wan prayed his father would one day understand. Something was pulling him to the place of the choosing, a feeling deep inside that spoke to him of the rightness of his actions. He was meant to be there today. He was meant to serve.

 

Ben-Lar silently acknowledged his son's words as he watched his beautiful child walk out their home for the last time. Obi-Wan would not be back. "Be one with the Force that binds us my son. I love you." A silent tear tracked down the elder's face, destiny was calling and Obi-Wan had to answer.

 

In the dark shadows surrounding the village of Correllias a predator waited. Today he would get his revenge on the man who cost him his family. Today Lord of Heaven Qui-Gon Jinn would die.

 

"Patience my dark love," came the sibilant hiss of his lover and Master, Sith Maul. "Patience, and you shall have all you have ever desired." Taking Xanatos' mouth in his own he ravaged it as he had ravaged the younger man's body only hours before. The dark passions that burned within this child fed his own dark flames. Lust, corruption, avarice and greed. He could taste them all in the blood that he lapped from wounds he himself inflicted with his sharp incisors.

 

How Maul hungered to rend this child apart, to suck the darkness from his very bones. An appetizer, nothing more. The true feast lay in the village beyond, this was what Maul truly desired. A creature of golden light and pure beauty, one that he would corrupt and mold and turn into his perfect plaything - as Sidious had done with him all those years before. Nothing fed the darkness that consumed him like the debasement of true innocence. He would allow this foolish pup to destroy both himself and the Lord of Heaven - then young Obi-Wan would be his.

 

END


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of the ancient brotherhood of the Knights of the Light Order looked down on the land that was his to protect. Somewhere underneath the cloud cover amidst the massive trees was a village waiting for him - and in that village were a handful of children nervously waiting to be torn away from all they had known in order to be trained by a man they almost revered as a god. He knew his duty was to train those chosen by the Light, but after that disaster with Xanatos... Force above - even saying that name after all this time was like a knife through his heart.

 

No - he could not do this again. Qui-Gon would don his robes of Heaven, go down to the village and assure them of his continued protection. But he would choose no other youth. He would recall Ariadne from where she was and make her his successor. She could train the next generation of the Chosen, for Qui-Gon could no longer trust himself enough to make such a choice. The Light had led him to make the wrong choice last time and he could not afford to let another of the Star Children to be corrupted. No - he would continue to serve and protect the heirs of the ancestors but he was no longer worthy to teach them of their destiny. He was too fallible.

 

Leaving the solitary splendor of his meditations room Qui-Gon entered his chambers and began to prepare for the journey to Correllias. He bathed quickly then stood on the open air balcony to let the whipping winds dry his body and long silver-brown hair while he prepared his body with his katas and his mind with the meditations of the elements. Returning inside he quickly tamed the wild mane his hair had become, tying it back in its usual style with a cord of blue leather, to match his clothing for the day.

 

One of his faithful servants had already laid out his robes of heaven. The inner tunic and leggings were the color of blue steel, while the outer tunic was a pale gray, both soft to the touch, made of the finest septsilk. Finally he donned the outer robe, it's color the deepest blue of the heavens. He loathed these ceremonial robes, they were too flamboyant by far. Qui-Gon preferred the muted colors of sand and stone which he normally wore. But he was the Lord of Heaven and must look the part. Donning at last his black long boots and matching sword belt, Qui-Gon made sure his lightsword was attached firmly to the belt. He wasn't going to take any chances - Xanatos was still out there somewhere.

 

Obi-Wan looked nervously about the village, something didn't feel right. His father, mother and older brother stood nearby in a place of honor as was their right as the chieftain and his family. Other parents hovered in the background. Some of the girls cried silently, afraid of their fate, some waited placidly. Of the boys some had their chests puffed out as if to prove their worth, while others looked as if they were desperately wishing to be elsewhere. Obi-Wan just... was.

 

The sound of an approaching equina alerted the village to the arrival of the Lord of Heaven. As one the villagers and the chosen bowed in obeisance to their Master, but for some reason Obi-Wan did not, could not. He needed to see this man.

 

He was tall and imposing and almost blocked the sun as he rode in on a pure white steed. Obi-Wan's first impression was of great power contained, and great compassion. His second was more basic. This man was the most splendid he'd ever seen, handsome beyond belief.

 

But so sad, Obi-Wan thought. His mother had once told him that the eyes were the mirrors of the soul. If this were true then the Lord of Heaven's soul must surely be breaking, so sorrowful were his deep blue eyes. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more that to hold this man, this Lord of Heaven, and take the hurt away.

 

Qui-Gon Jinn had come to Correllias fully intending to deny his choice of a youth while pledging his continued protection, but once again the Fates stepped in. As he looked upon the villagers, a beautiful young man caught his attention, a man with red-gold hair who gazing up at him through storm-tossed eyes.

 

Vaulting off the equina, Qui-Gon moved unerringly towards the youth, never taking his eyes off the young man. A slight sound made him look briefly towards the village Chieftain, and in the elder man's eyes was a pained resignation, as if he already knew what was to happen. Turning once more to the youth, Qui-Gon continued to walk until he stood directly before him.

 

Tilting his head back, Obi-Wan met the stare of the Lord of Heaven, and felt his soul expand while thoughts not his own raced through his mind.

 

How lovely this child is, and how innocent. Power sings through him. But I cannot. I dare not

 

Qui-Gon gasped in sudden realization as he felt his soul touch and merge with the one belonging to the young man before him. Thoughts sweet and pure poured into his embittered mind, wiping away the dark taint.

 

If I were blessed enough to serve this man, I would do whatever I could to take his pain away. So noble a man should not have the weight of the universe to bear alone. Would that I could ease his burdens, if only for a day...

 

You already have my precious one, Qui-Gon thought as his soul was cleansed in the purity and innocence of this remarkable young man. You already have.

 

Lord? A movement from out the corner of his eye caught Obi-Wan's attention and before anyone could stop him, he pushed the Lord of Heaven aside, taking what would have been a killing blow into his own body and falling silently to the ground.

 

"Noooooo!" The Lord's scream rent the stunned silence of the village.

 

In a blur of motion Qui-Gon had his lightsword in hand, his blade cleaving through the air to defend. Stunned by the power of Qui-Gon's attack, Xanatos retreated. Qui-Gon kept coming at him, beating him back, and putting him on the defensive. Never before had Xanatos been so hard pressed to defend himself from his former Lord. Never before had he realized the full extent of elder man's skill and power. The flashfire pain in his side let Xanatos know that Qui-Gon's sword had found it's mark.

 

"When next we meet child of the dark, it will be as enemies. Nothing more!" Qui-Gon promised in an ominous voice. "You have no place within me anymore. You have ceased to exist!"

 

Turning his back on the creature he had once considered most important in his life, Lord of Heaven Qui-Gon Jinn gently lifted his Chosen and equally gently mounted his equina. He never saw Xanatos' eyes narrow and focus on his cousin, never saw the rage and hatred that burned in those once beloved eyes now encompass the two of them.

 

Racing as quickly as he dared without causing his soul mate more damage, Qui-Gon rushed to get back to his home among the clouds. He rode through the falling dusk as if all the demons of the Sith chased him. He was not about to loose the other half of his soul so soon after finding him.

 

END


	3. Chapter 3: Lord of Heaven, Lord of Hell

Mmm... thirsty...

 

Here, ahmaté, drink.

 

Where am...?

 

Shhh, you are safe from all harm here. I will keep you safe. Rest now, ask questions later. A large hand brushed over a furrowed forehead, leaving serenity in its wake. A suggestion of slumber was given silently and the young man succumbed, falling into peaceful dreams once more.

 

Next to the bed, Lord of Heaven Jinn breathed a sigh of relief at long last. His chosen was out of danger - now they could both rest. Gently smoothing a red-gold lock of hair from the face of his young Adonis, Qui-Gon brushed his lips against the now cool brow, and felt the spark of the soul-bond once more. For now they would begin to learn of one another as he prepared the young man to take his rightful place at Qui-Gon's side. In a few cycles however... already he felt the need for a deepening of the bond, and it was only days old. How difficult the coming years would prove to be, until his soul mate was old enough...

 

Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon caressed the youth's cheek, as he anticipated the cycles to come. "I don't even know your name yet, ahmaté."

 

The warmth of the sun on his back teased Obi-Wan into wakefulness. Rolling over, he sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened as he realized he was not at home in his own bed, but in a strange, magical room. It was large and airy - seemingly carved out of living stone. A wall of windows was opposite his bed, darkly opaque now, and yet he had vague recollections of bright sunlight.

 

The room was sparsely furnished but every piece was exquisite. The bed Obi-Wan lay on was almost as large as the entire living area of his parent's home. Rich tapestries decorated the three stone walls of this room, interspersed with ornate mirrors. Looking up, Obi-Wan's breath caught. There were high vaulted ceilings painted like the dome of heaven. The mythological star creatures painted there were beautiful in the extreme.

 

Where am I? he thought, wonderingly.

 

A shadow fell across him, startling Obi-Wan and causing him to jerk back in surprise. This brought a hiss of pain to his lips as his still healing body protested the abuse his mind was only just remembering.

 

Shhh, stillness ahmaté. You were badly wounded, a lightsword pierced your left side and you are still recovering. Move gently so it doesn't re-open the injury.

 

The voice was not spoken aloud, it was in his mind! How was this possible? Looking up once more to search for answers, Obi-Wan's startled gaze was caught by Lord of Heaven Jinn's placid eyes.

 

I am in the home of the Lord of Heaven! Obi-Wan thought, hardly daring to believe it.

 

"Qui-Gon," the Lord spoke, his voice as smooth as brandy-cream.

 

"Your pardon Lord?"

 

"My name is Qui-Gon, my ahmaté, and it would please me greatly to hear you use it," Qui-Gon replied, smiling down at him. "Though I do not yet know your name?"

 

"I am called Obi-Wan, Lord," he whispered reverently.

 

"Qui-Gon," the Lord repeated, reminding him.

 

"But that would be disrespectful!" Obi-Wan burst out. To use the Lord of Heaven's given name when he was merely...

 

"My Chosen. You are my Chosen young Obi-Wan, and there is nothing 'mere' about it. However, if it will make you feel more at ease, you may call me Master, but only for the time being ahmaté," Qui-Gon admonished. Sighing inwardly, he accepted that for now he would have to live with this. But one day soon, his soul bonded would use his true name, else wise it would make their lives together a challenge.

 

"If it should so please you, Master," Obi-Wan replied, pausing as he tried to figure out how to pose the question nagging him.

 

"What do you wish to know Obi-Wan? You may ask me anything you like with freedom, do not be afraid to question me on anything," Qui-Gon encouraged as he sat next to Obi-Wan on the great bed.

 

"I was wondering, Master, what does that mean? The word you keep calling me, I have never heard it before."

 

Qui-Gon considered for a moment. Ahmaté, in the purest sense of the word meant 'one whose life is forever entwined with mine.' It was more commonly used as an endearment that meant 'love of my life.' With the soul-bond between them both were true, and yet Qui-Gon was hesitant to share the meaning of either with his Chosen. Now was not the time. First Obi-Wan had to be told about the soul-bond and what it truly was. First the younger man had to accept it. Then there was the matter of his being Qui-Gon's Chosen.

 

Normally, a Chosen was trained for five cycles, then sent to other villages to teach for another two cycles before being elevated into the Light Order. Until that time, Obi-Wan was his apprentice. Qui-Gon had to train him in the ways of the Order. To do this properly he would sometimes need to be harsh with Obi-Wan. If handled incorrectly, this could do damage to their bond. Finally, there was Obi-Wan's age. Qui-Gon estimated that he was between fifteen and seventeen cycles, so the final merging of souls could not happen for two to four cycles at least.

 

"Master?" Obi-Wan's honeyed voice called Qui-Gon back from his introspection.

 

"How old are you, my Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, completely oblivious to his possessive turn of phrase.

 

Unsure of how his age had anything to do with the question, Obi-Wan still answered. "I am sixteen cycles old, Master."

 

So his estimation had been correct. Three cycles. By the light it seemed an eternity. "I will make you a promise my Chosen one. Upon your nineteenth cycle I will tell you exactly what ahmaté means, in every possible sense. For now, be assured it means that you are an important and necessary part of my life. Can you be content with this?"

 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan promised. "Master, what is to become of me?" he asked, with some trepidation. "Am I to remain with you or to be returned to my family? Oh! My family, are they...?"

 

"They are safe and well, I promise," Qui-Gon reassured him. "As for you, this is now your home. You are my Chosen Obi- wan, and will be trained as my eventual successor. I will one day be too old to be an active Lord and will need someone younger to take my place. The Light guided me to you when I least wanted or expected to find an heir. I had been badly hurt and feared I would never heal, and yet the Light guided me to you - and in your single, selfless act you healed scars I feared would never fade. It was the will of the Light that I should find you. So - you shall be taught all of the secrets I have, and one day you will be Lord of Heaven Obi-Wan and my heir."

 

"But for now, we will start small. Considering your quickness and agility in the village, I think we shall begin teaching you how to use a lightsword. As well, we shall work on you mental acuity and shielding. I think this will be enough for the moment. I have a feeling you will be a quick student and will keep me on my toes." Qui-Gon chuckled. "For now, rest my Chosen. When you have recovered some more we will begin. Sleep." Qui-Gon once more nudged the youth into a healing slumber, watching as Obi-Wan tried to struggle against the suggestion but finally giving in with an exhausted sigh.

 

Qui-Gon Jinn, Lord of Heaven, Master of the Order of Light, sighed happily, an almost foolish smile on his face, as he watched Obi-Wan sleep. His ahmaté was as exquisite as a dream when he slept, so pure and innocent, but when he was awake. Qui-Gon sighed in happy remembrance of sparkling blue-green eyes, a mischievous smile and a happy soul. The aura surrounding his Obi-Wan was joyous and alive. The energies danced with the vibrancy of youth, sang with the kindness of the young man's soul and whispered of the generosity of his heart.

 

Pressing another reverent kiss to his beloved's forehead, Qui-Gon rose, and left his soul bonded to sleep. He had things to do. Most importantly he had to contact his Master and ask the elder to visit him. Qui-Gon wanted the soul bond confirmed and declared. Now that he had Obi-Wan with him, he was not about to let anything separate them again.

 

"Did you see the way he protected that whelp of a cousin of mine? Sith, if dearest Obi was stupid enough to step in front of my blade he should die!" Xanatos snarled, pacing his rooms like a caged animal. "That wretched little wimp has always been so nice. It's nauseating. Damn him, I'm just going to have to kill him too..." before he could finish the sentence Xanatos went flying across the room.

 

"You will leave the boy alone!" Maul growled dangerously. Hear me well pup. If that boy is harmed in any way, it will be you who suffers the most. I shall show you pain unlike you have ever imagined. Do you understand?"

 

As he spoke, Maul took Xanatos by the throat and lifted him, pinning him to the wall a foot above the ground. "I said Do. You. Understand?" With each bitten off word, Maul squeezed harder and harder, until Xanatos couldn't breathe at all. Nodding desperately and sending over their bond his compliance, Xanatos tried desperately not to black out.

 

He was dropped as suddenly as he was attacked, and gasped, filling starving lungs with air as he knelt at Maul's feet. "For... forgive my impudence Master... I will never assume again..."

 

"Very good my precious. I have need of you now. Into my chambers - remove your clothes and prepare yourself for me as I have taught you." Violence always aroused Maul. Violence coupled with the thoughts of his soon-to-be pet made dark need howl through him. In his present mood Maul would require extra stimulation to give him total satiation. Strolling over to a cabinet, Maul opened it and chose one of his favorite toys, a five-tailed whip.

 

Maul removed his clothes, folding them neatly and laying them aside. Picking up the whip, the Lord of Darkness entered his chambers to find a subservient apprentice abasing himself on the floor, erection bound tightly in a leather harness and bisected by the cock pin, pierced nipples weighted down and anus greased and being stretched by a massive, synthetic plug. Oh yes, a great deal of extra stimulation would be required. Maul grinned ferally as he softly slid the door shut behind him.

 

Xanatos bit back the whimpers of pain that threatened to break free, as he regained consciousness. To show anything but joy at his abuse would only bring more brutality. His cock already ached and throbbed like a living thing. He was fully erect and aroused. How he adored his Master at times like this. He was prone, his hips grinding into the floor for stimulation and his Master was covering him, laving at the wounds the whip had left behind. He feasted on the pain and lust that was transmitted through his apprentice's crimson blood.

 

The violence had faded to manageable levels thanks to his chastisement of his apprentice, but Maul was now more aroused than ever. One need had been satisfied and now another beckoned.

 

"Ahhh, my precious darkling love is awake at last. I am so proud of you my dark heart. You lasted much longer this time. Shall I reward you now?" Maul purred.

 

"Master... please, whatever you want!" Xanatos gasped, need racing through him. The pain always brought with it the clarity of need and want. His master could do with him as he wished, Xanatos was his willing slave.

 

"What I want, my apprentice, is to possess you, own you, violate you. I want to feel the black heat of your soul, watch it consume you. I want you corrupted, abased and defiled. I want you to grow into a mighty Sith," Maul whispered , luring the young man deeper and deeper into their shadow world.

 

"Yes Master, anything... everything for you," Xanatos moaned, bucking his hips backward in a show of submission.

 

"You are so good to me, my apprentice," Maul growled, as he knelt above Xanatos. He pried apart the younger man's ass cheeks and pulled out the plug that still invaded Xanatos' body, only to replace it with the hard bar of his flesh. Slowly and gently, he began to move, arousing his young lover and taking him with a softness that shattered.

 

"More, more please Master. I am yours to claim - PLEASE!" Xanatos cried, trying to increase the depth and severity of his Master's strokes. He needed the violation and degradation of being used. Maul had conditioned him so well that the only time Xanatos felt truly loved was when his Master was abusing him. Xanatos was truly the Sith Lord's private whore, trained to please his Master in every and any way.

 

For it was in pleasing Maul that Xanatos felt the dark fire of the Sith burn the hottest within him. This was what he was meant to be. Maul's plaything. This was what it was to be possessed by the Lord of Darkness.

 

END


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen Angels

The sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's face unheeded as he met Qui-Gon's attack blow for blow. Thrust, parry, dodge, and riposte... in a gravity-defying move he leapt, tumbling in mid-air so that he was behind his master, ready to resume the attack. His blow was barely blocked and his master now on the defensive, Obi-Wan began to press his attack until once more the tides turned and Qui-Gon resumed the upper hand.

 

On and on this went, first one than the other attacked. Ground was given and conceded, but there was no clear winner - they were too evenly matched. Skin heated and glistened as sweat poured, but neither man called a halt to the bout. Of late these training matches were more of a catharsis for other needs then an actual lesson, allowing them to both to release pent up frustrations unbeknownst to the other.

 

Over the past two cycles Obi-Wan had moved from adolescence into manhood. He'd long since shed the child-like beauty of youth and was now an elegantly handsome young man. As he'd matured he'd learned about his soul-bond with the Lord of Heaven. It was a humbling thought, to know that he'd always been meant for Master Qui-Gon as Qui-Gon had always been meant for him.

 

Of late he'd come to feel the pull to complete the soul bound, to join his flesh to his Master, his love's even as their souls took that final step and merged into one entity within two separate persons. However, he didn't know how to approach Qui-Gon and although his Master had seen to it that Obi-Wan was highly trained and educated, the one area the young man was most interested in was the only area that lacked instruction. He was reluctant to ask Qui-Gon since the Lord had told him he must wait until his 19th cycle and he was loathe to ask the servants lest speculation of the Lord began. Obi-Wan did not want a hint of scandal touching his precious Lord. So Obi-Wan waited in frustrated need, ever looking forward to his 19th cycle celebration and the answers to all his unspoken questions.

 

Little did Obi-Wan know that Qui-Gon too was feeling the need to complete the bonding. His young Adonis had grown into a truly magnificent man - young, strong and beautiful. Obi-Wan still retained a heart as pure as his soul and both were filled with the power of the Light. However, of late it took all of Qui-Gon's considerable strength of will to deny the craving of his flesh. He wanted desperately to claim his other half, to feel his soul co-mingle with his mate's and, in the heat of their physical joining, create a new, single entity that dwelled within the both of them.

 

For some time now Qui-Gon had been using these training sessions a release of tension and want, but even this was no longer enough. The need was consuming him. Soon he would no longer be able to resist its pull. Soon he would have no choice but to take his soul bonded or go mad from want.

 

'By the Light, look at him,' Qui-Gon sighed to himself, 'a young god, all golden and glistening - eyes afire with the heat of the moment. However did I merit one such as he in my life, let along have him belong to me as I belong to him?' Qui -Gon felt himself truly blessed. He was given a child of Light to drive away the shadows left behind by a spawn of the dark. And as the child grew, a partner and soul mate emerged, ready to take his rightful place next to the Lord of Heaven - his equal in all things.

 

The rapping of a cane on the stonework floor brought Qui-Gon out of his thoughts and finally drew their exercise to an end. Both men looked towards the door simultaneously, mirror images of each other and both wearing the same expression of irritated curiosity. Their guests were hard-pressed not to chuckle at such of display of synchronicity and obvious compatibility.

 

Qui-Gon smiled graciously moving towards his guests as he realized their identities. "Master Yoda, Mace! This is a surprise, what brings you to the Corellias Spire?" he asked his former master and oldest friend as he strode forward to greet them.

 

"A matter to discuss with you, we have, Qui-Gon," Master of Master's Yoda informed his once student.

 

"Of course my Master. Shall we adjourn into one of the meditation rooms?" Qui-Gon replied pleasantly even as he sighed inwardly. So much for a quiet day spent with his ahmaté. He had been looking forward to...

 

"Master," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. Qui-Gon fought to keep his eyes from rolling in exasperation. For the past cycle and a half Obi-Wan had felt comfortable enough to call him by his given name - but only when they were alone or in their chambers, at all other times he was still 'master.' Obi-Wan's deference to Qui-Gon's position as teacher was slowly driving the older man crazy. Though his teacher, Qui-Gon was also his soul bonded and that put an entirely different slant on their relationship - from his point of view.

 

Through their bond, Qui-Gon sensed the young imp's amusement, though not a shadow of a smile ghosted across Obi-Wan's face. The menace knew how much it irritated Qui-Gon to be called Master - he was doing it deliberately. Obi-Wan was enjoying this game far too much. He needed his bottom paddled.

 

"Yes my Chosen?" Qui-Gon replied. Keep this up bratling and I may have to teach you a proper lesson in respect for your elders.

 

"Forgive me Master, but my brother's wedding? You did promise them your blessing and I'm to stand up for Oh-Wen." Promises, promises my Master came the tongue in cheek mental reply.

 

"Of course my ahmaté. Go and prepare. I will join you shortly," and you will face the consesquences of your actions little love. the Lord of Heaven replied as he led his guests into an ante-chamber, casting a last longing glance over his shoulder.

 

Obi-Wan waited and waited but the sun was almost directly overhead and his Master still had not emerged from the meeting with the Master of Masters. Oh-Wen's wedding was close at hand and he had promised to be there. Obi-Wan worried his lip for a moment then snapped into action. Dashing of a quick missive to his life-bonded explaining his actions, the young lordling left the safety of the mountain stronghold and made his way to Correlias.

 

The ride took barely any time at all, and Obi-Wan spent most of it in contemplation. A full cycle remained until he reached his 19th. A full cycle of the torments that had become a nightly thing, of the cries and demands of the bond to be fulfilled, and still no end in sight. Obi-Wan sighed softly. He was not sure if he could hold out for much longer. He needed the other half of his soul with a desperation never before felt, he needed his ahmaté.

 

Once Qui-Gon had taught him to read and write the ancient tongue, Obi-Wan had begun his own search for the word that brought him such comfort and joy. His Lord had not forbidden him to look for the translation, he had merely said that he would tell Obi-Wan what it meant on his 19th cycle.

 

So the young man's mind had rationalized the need to find the answers and found them he had, late one night when his eyes were nearly crossing with fatigue while he hunched over an ancient tome on bonding rituals. And had come across the translation in a passage which spoke of life-bonding. Everything written there described the connection between he and his Lord. Did that mean? Obi-Wan could scarce believe his eyes. He was the life-bonded to a Lord of Heaven. He would never again be alone in his mind or his soul. He would never again be alone in life, for his life was now intricately bound to the most wondrous man in the Heavens, for all eternity.

 

From that night on, Obi-Wan's perceptions of the Lord of Heaven changed, and he began to feel a shift within his heart and mind, one that had him gravitating more and more towards Lord Qui-Gon. He would often crawl into bed with the Lord at night, instinctively seeking the closeness their link provided, comforting him when the strange dreams of the future overtook him.

 

As Obi-Wan's body had matured and changed he had begun to shy away from sleeping with his Lord because his body would crave closer and more intimate contact with Qui-Gon and he would dream. Oh how he would dream. Of his body writhing against Qui-Gon's of his Lord's taste and scent, of the feeling of possession and completion as the Lord of Heaven finally claimed him as mate and life-bonded, of finally being taken and loved and taught how to pleasure his beloved. Many a morning Obi-Wan would wake up, covered in drying sweat and semen from the dreams that controlled his body at night.

 

Qui-Gon said nothing, just continued to teach his Chosen, continued to call him ahmaté and continued to wait for his 19th cycle...

 

Which was still an entire cycle away! Obi-Wan sighed and shifted back into the present as he approached Correllias.

 

Something was... wrong. The village was strangely quiet on a day when two tribes were gathered in celebration of marriage and bonding. Master, something is not right, Obi-Wan reached out to the Lord of Heaven, sharing with Qui-Gon his perceptions.

 

Be careful, my ahmaté, I am coming. Be wary, came the response. Too late. A scream rent the air and Obi-Wan did as he would always do. He sought to defend.

 

Racing break neck into the village he came face to face with destiny, in the form of a creature of the dark called Maul.

 

A dagger was resting on Beru's breast, above her heart. This creature was obviously prepared to use it. Obi-Wan cast a sidelong glance at his brother, wounded and furious but alive. So too were his parents, in fact none in the village seemed dead, only injured.

 

Maul allowed Obi-Wan a chance to absorb and to see, then he spoke. "Hello my pet. I've been waiting for you."

 

END


	5. Chapter 5: Deliver Us from Evil

"Hello my pet. I've been waiting for you."

 

Qui-Gon's equina was lathered and wet by the time he raced into the village of Corellias. What he found sent chills down his spine and made his heart cry out in unholy terror and rage. The village itself was fine but the people... by the light, the people were devastated shells of their happy selves. The ones most shattered were the Chieftain's family - Obi-Wan's family

 

Oh-Wen drew away from where his betrothed was bandaging his wound and stalked up to Qui-Gon. Defying lifetimes of fear and worship, the young man cocked his fist and slammed it into the Lord of Heaven's jaw, throwing Qui-Gon's head sharply to the side. A gasp of horror went up throughout the throng of people gathering. Someone had dared to strike at a Lord of Heaven.

 

"Where were you!" Oh-Wen growled. "Where were you when that monster held my beloved hostage and demanded my brother surrender himself willingly or watch as the Sith plunged a knife into her breast. Where were you when that... that Sith made Obi-Wan strip naked before the village and abase himself so that that thing could collar him and lead him off like, like an animal. Like his pet! Why my brother loves you I'll never know, damn you as a Sith!" Oh-Wen howled in anguish.

 

"What happened," Qui-Gon asked quietly, holding himself tightly in control. Oh-Wen turned to leave, a disgusted look upon his face. "Oh-Wen, please!" The Lord of Heaven caught hold of the young man's arm. "I beg of you, what happened here? What has happened to my ahmaté?"

 

Oh-Wen, hearing the raw desperation in the Lord's voice, finally relented. "He... that creature had it all planned and had the help of my accursed cousin, Xanatos. The attack was sudden and swift. No one was killed because Maul wanted Obi to surrender willingly. Xanatos struck me down as I tried to defend Beru, but Maul stopped the killing blow and Xanatos fled into the woods, his tail between his legs. Beru was taken and held at knifepoint and we waited. Until Obi arrived and Maul gave him the choice of surrendering himself to the Sith or watching my betrothed die. Obi surrendered. He did manage to whisper a message to me for you. He said, 'Tell Qui-Gon I understand what ahmaté means, and he is mine as well.'"

 

Qui-Gon's head bent and the chieftan's son heard a sob break from somewhere deep inside the Lord of Heaven. Never had he heard such a painful, soul wracking sound. It was as if the Lord's heart was shattering in his breast. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered.

 

And then a deadly calm settled on the older man and when he looked up, Oh-Wen was struck dumb with terror at the fury and hatred in those eyes. "I will find him and bring him home. Maul and his creature have gone too far. There shall be no mercy for them this day." As if to accentuate his harsh promise, a crack of lightening rent the air and the heavens opened up and it 's tears poured down. The rains had come.

 

Obi-Wan stumbled behind the dark lord's equina, naked and shivering as the rains lashed at his exposed form. He could no longer draw upon the power of the light thanks to the thrice-damned collar around his neck. Maul chuckled. "Soon my pet. Soon we shall be home and we shall begin your training. I look forward to breaking you."

 

Inwardly he cursed. A soul-bond. The whelp had a soul-bond with his Master. Maul could feel its sickly presence, a shining beacon of love and hope. His plans would have to change.

 

The young man's eyes flashed mutinously. He would die before surrendering to this foul creature, he would never betray his ahmaté. IObi-Wan's mind felt naked and vulnerable, more exposed than his body. He was cut off from the warm presence he had grown so dependant upon these last few cycles. He could not feel his Master's proud spirit within him.

 

The young man fought the bleak despair that threatened his serenity. To give in would be to weaken himself and allow the dark lord a key to his soul. Qui-Gon was out there. Hunting. Of that Obi-Wan had no doubt. All he had to do was find a way to escape from this creature and make his way back to his Lord. Then he would be complete once more. But first he needed to escape. And for now that meant playing along.

 

Obi-Wan kept track of where they went, deliberately blocking out the horror of his situation and his captor. He memorized landmarks, things he could easily pick up on the run. And he plotted. He would need clothes, a cloak and boots at least. Something in a dark, neutral, color to blend in with the woods. He would need his light sword that even now dangled on that creature's belt...but he could leave it behind if necessary and build a new one. He needed the collar off. That too required a key, or something that could cut through the intricate metal workings. On and on he plotted and planned, trying to bolster his spirits with these thoughts. Trying not to imagine what lay ahead of him.

 

All too soon the journey was over and Obi-Wan was dragged into a hidden tunnel and through the rock to a well hidden valley. The house was huge, almost as big as his Master's fortress. And the walls were so high. Obi-Wan did not lose heart though. The light would show him a way.

 

And then his cousin came out to greet them. "All went well I see my Lord, and you have your pretty play toy." Xanatos walked over to Obi and casually ran a hand down his flank. "No more baby fat, cousin. You've become rather impressive. Tell me, what was it like, feeling Qui-Gon's massive cock plunder that sweet little backside of yours?"

 

"Xanatos!" Maul growled menacingly. "Enough, prepare the training room! I will have him claimed before his wretch of a master comes to try and save him."

 

"You don't think Qui-Gon would dare..."

 

"This one has a soul-bond, fool. Even you should be able to see it. But I' ve wanted my pretty pet for many cycles now. And I mean to have him." And then Maul would the whelp and bydoing so kill that pathetic Light Lord as well. Soul-bonds made one so vulnerable and weak, the Sith thought maliciously.

 

Qui-Gon ghosted through the tempest lashed forest, searching calmly for signs that his love had passed this way. He would find Obi-Wan - and when he did, the heavens would shake with his wrath as he decimated his enemy for daring to touch what was his.

 

There, a piece of the tie Obi-Wan wore in his braid, and then ... a copper-gold strand of hair. A broken branch and an overturned rock, kicked up by an equina. The trail was there, and Qui-Gon would follow wherever it led.

 

Maul watched the young man prowl the 'training' room like a caged felinea through the spy hole and laughed. By the dark, he was beautiful. So young and succulent and full of life and light. He would enjoy taking that one, and taking him hard. Every once and a while the pet would reach up and tug at the collar around his throat in irritation. 'So you don't like my collar, hmm pet? Can't have you contacting your...' The thought was cut short when the vague tingling along his spine heralded the arrival of the Lord of Light within his sensing range.

 

"Nightspawn! Xanatos, to me at once!" Maul shouted. Spinning around, he stalked out, shedding his clothes as he went. It would have to be now, time was too short.

 

His apprentice came barreling around the corner, anxious to please.

 

"Your former Master is near. Buy me the time I need to destroy them both!" Maul snarled as his boots impacted on the wall. Taking the knife from his belt sheath he grasped it between decaying teeth as he finished stripping, much to Xanatos's dismay. "Well?" Maul growled. "I have commanded you, now go!"

 

"Yes Master of my soul," Xanatos replied, slinking away. So his dark love was going to take Obi-Wan. Xanatos railed at the dark gods. Maul was his and he belonged to Maul. How could his master betray him so? Fury raced through his veins. He could lead Qui-Gon here - but no, Maul would die and he would be left alone. Obi-Wan could meet a mysterious fate when he returned... oh yes. His whelp of a cousin must be destroyed, and Xanatos burned with joy at the thought.

 

Xanatos prowled forward, silent. He would do as his Master bid and delay Qui-Gon. And then Obi-Wan would die.

 

Qui-Gon sensed he was close. He could feel the roil of the black stench that was Sith as well as the light of his well ahmaté. "Hang on beloved. I am coming for you. And neither the heavens nor all the spawn of the Sith will stand in my way."

 

The door to the training room was flung open, and Maul stalked in knife in hand. Naked.

 

Obi-Wan tasted the coppery flavor of fear in his mouth. His time was up.

 

Maul watched the young man stop his wild pacing, frozen in place like a Denir caught by surprise. Fear flickered over those fine features, then was shoved underneath a placid exterior. Maul licked his lips and grinned, savagely.

 

Qui-Gon felt his presence before he saw him. Xanatos.

 

"Where is my Obi-Wan?" he growled springing for the creature's throat.

 

Xanatos leaped back, barely avoiding his former master's grasp. Never had he seen Qui-Gon like this. Never had he felt the emotions that were seething from the older man.

 

"I repeat, Sithspawn. Where is my Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon rumbled, drawing his light sword, his eyes black with rage and passion. "Speak now or die silent. Either way I will find him!" With that Qui-Gon attacked, fury and terror for his love burning away all else but the need to find Obi-Wan.

 

Maul stalked forward and grabbed the young Chosen by the scruff of his neck. The knife slid to Obi's neck as he whirled the younger man around and slammed him into the table. "Now you shall feel the true power of the Sith, boy," the Sith hissed, gloating as he waited for the fear to overwhelm the whelp, before Maul claimed his prize.

 

Xanatos defended himself as best he could, but never before had Qui-Gon fought with such ferocity, such savagery. He was going to lose, to die at the hands of his former master while his current master, his dark love was raping his brat of a cousin. Even now he could feel Maul's dark glee as he took Obi-Wan. If this was to be his fate, so be it. But he would exact his own brand of vengeance on all of them. Tired. He was so tired.

 

Qui-Gon was single minded in his intent. He would find and save his beloved. On and on he battered at the dark whelp before him. Xanatos would be the first to fall and then would Maul be destroyed. The Lord of Light's sword flashed fire, reflecting the lightening that ripped through the heavens. His eyes gleamed ferally. Above him the dark clouds gathered bringing thunder and destruction.

 

A miscalculation and Xanatos was down, sword lost and the killing blow inflicted. But as the once darkling handsome lad from Corellias lay dying, he gasped out his revenge. "Too late - my master has already used him."

 

Qui-Gon's howl of pain and denial echoed through the forest.

 

 

Obi-Wan shivered in terror, he knew what was to come. He could not allow this , could not allow his soul-bond violated and his flesh torn by the foul creature above him. Then the bond took over, fighting for it's survival, instinctively knowing it was threatened. Maul growled and moved closer, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his victim's shoulder.

 

Beyond pain, beyond terror, in a place he'd never been before where the mind shuts down and allows the body to defend itself with superhuman abilities and no rationality, Obi-Wan reacted. Grabbing the knife that rested against his throat he found the strength to stop the dark lord's first inward thrust, and at the same time plunged the knife into the foul creature's throat.

 

And then all was black.

 

Qui-Gon stumbled through the maze of tunnels, following the weak skein of life force that attached his soul to his beloved Obi-Wan. His soul's mate lived. That was all that mattered. Coming into the clearing he saw the dark lord's domain, gate wide open. Sprinting inside he followed the ever-weakening life thread until he came upon a room that told a grisly tale. Huddled shivering in a corner was his love, naked and in shock. Drenched in blood. On the floor the Sith lay dead, a knife in his throat, also naked. A low growl snarled its way from the Lord of Heaven.

 

Hearing the noise Obi-Wan looked up and whimpered. "Qui... Qui-Gon?" he whispered, not daring to believe. The collar around his neck had prevented Obi from sensing his Master's approach "Is it truly you?"

 

"My love!" Qui-Gon choked out, racing to his beloved's side and gathering him up. Wrapping the shivering form in his damp cloak he quickly carried Obi-Wan from the dark building, kicking over a number of candles as he went in order to let the foul den of corruption burn. Soon flames devoured the building, a dark beast feeding upon itself until it was dead. Maul was no more.

 

"My ahmaté. My most precious and sacred love. I thought I'd lost you my Obi," Qui-Gon whispered, heart-wrenchingly, kissing the young man with quiet desperation.

 

"Never my life," Obi-Wan vowed, clinging to his heartmate gratefully as the shock of the days events caught up with the young man and his body finally began to shut down, exhausted beyond measure.

 

"Sleep my Obi. When you wake, we will be home once more," The Lord of Heaven whispered, using the power of the light to send his love into peaceful slumber. Only then did the great lord cry, silent tears of gratitude and relief. His love was safe once more.

 

END


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue - The Gates of Forever

Obi-Wan looked around the small hut he'd grown up in with new, more world-weary eyes. But they were eyes that held nothing but joy today. In a few short moments the waiting would end and he would be forever and completely bonded to his love, his life, Qui-Gon.

 

Qui-Gon had been so hesitant at first when Obi had suggested this; after all barely a month had passed since... since Maul had tried to rape him. It was still hard to say those words, to admit he'd nearly been defiled by such a dark and evil creature as the Sith, but with Qui-Gon's love and Master Yoda's help Obi-Wan had managed to avoid the black hole in his mind that had threatened to suck him into despair and self loathing.

 

Master Yoda. What a strange old man, but so powerful in the ways of the Light and such a good and shining heart. He'd insisted on staying to watch over Corellias Spire and help young Obi-Wan heal. A kindness for which the young man in question would be eternally grateful for.

 

It had been Master Yoda's sage counsel and willingness to listen to Obi-Wan as he had vented all the poison and darkness that had swirled despairingly around inside the young man that had allowed him such a quick recovery. Oh, Obi-Wan knew he was far from healed, that the scars, though healed, were still red, puckered and raw. There was still much healing to do.

 

But the most important things had been healed, his soul bond, his desire for his love, his Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan no longer cringed when Qui-Gon touched him, no longer feared the act he had once desired with his whole heart, soul and mind, to make love and become one with his master. To complete the soul bond. There was still much he had to deal with, much he had to overcome to once more walk the paths of the Light with the same ease he had before the Sith had tried to destroy him. However, he'd walk those paths with Qui-Gon.

 

"Are you ready, Obi?" Ben-Lar stood in the doorway watching as his youngest son fixed his finery into place. "Do you know how proud I am of you? How honored to call you my son?" the older man continued, coming to stand before his son and placing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

 

"Your brother has been my constant strength, but you, you have always been my joy. I always knew in my heart that you were destined for the stars, my little Ben. You have become a man, and I am humbled to be able to call you my son.

 

"Nothing but happiness for you from now on, Obi-Wan. He loves you and you love him. Be blessed and joyful." Pulling his son into a fierce hug, Ben-Lar kissed the youth's forehead before messing his hair lightly. "But never forget that your roots grow in the valley beneath your lofty home. Never forget you are family and you are welcome." Obi-Wan's eyes misted and he hugged his father fiercely. "I won't, father, I promise. My roots grow deep indeed. I... love you very much."

 

My love?

 

Merely laying to rest one more demon, my Qui-Gon, and reconciling with my father, Obi-Wan replied, the sun shining in his voice and his heart flying a little higher than it had moments before. I love you, Qui-Gon, with everything in me.

 

And I you, my ahmaté. Come to me,my love. It is time came Qui-Gon's powerful mind voice.

 

"It's time, father," Obi-Wan told the older man, hugging him fiercely as the pure and incandescent joy he felt overflowed into his voice. "Will you bless us?"

 

"You and your lord of heaven are already thrice blessed, my little Ben, but it would be my greatest honor. Come, let's not keep your soul mate waiting."

 

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony of Qui-Gon's bedroom, now their bedroom, and looked down at the flickering lights that were the village he had been born and had grown in. How far he had come from that simple, happy, innocent child he had once been.

 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Qui-Gon's chin rested on the top of his head. "Do you regret me choosing you, my ahmaté? Taking you from that innocent and happy life?"

 

"Never!" Obi-Wan vowed fiercely, turning in Qui-Gon's arms to face him. "You have been my destiny since the stars first burned, Qui-Gon. You were the reason I was born, the reason I exist. I was meant for you and you alone. How could I possibly regret you claiming me, as this was my destiny?"

 

"Obi," Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, tears of joy yet unshed. "You humble this foolish old man. I do not deserve you, but I will never give you up, my light, my soul, my love."

 

"Foolish, yes," Obi-Wan chuckled softly, pulling his husband down for a kiss. "Foolish to call yourself old. See yourself through my eyes, Qui-Gon, see how I see you." Opening up his mind, Obi-Wan poured his love, his faith, his thoughts and dreams and desires into the connection. Everything that Obi-Wan was, everything that bound him to this man, his other half was given over to Qui-Gon.

 

When it was over, Qui-Gon cried freely and had no doubts in his mind as to how much he was loved and just how his ahmaté saw him. "To love me so much, my Obi-Wan, my Light."

 

Gently, reverently, the lord of heaven drew his mate back inside, tugging them both over to the large bed that they had not shared in what felt like lifetimes to both of them. Gone was the innocent need that had Obi-Wan clinging to his master in the middle of the night; it was now replaced with a need more carnal but nonetheless pure in its intentions. The need to love, to join and become one.

 

Obi-Wan, needing this first time to be within his control, moved Qui-Gon's hands out of the way and untied the older man's robe, sliding it off strong, broad shoulders and letting it flow to the floor. His own followed a touch more quickly as he found himself eager and impatient to be one with this man.

 

Pushing his mate to the bed, Obi-Wan crawled up Qui-Gon's long body and hovered over him, staring down into clear blue eyes. "Let me, please?"

 

"I am yours, ahmaté; do what you will," the lord of heaven replied, his own heart shining in his eyes.

 

Almost shyly Obi-Wan explored Qui-Gon's body, touching, tasting, learning his mate, his ahmaté in such a way that Qui-Gon would be forever imprinted on his soul, every nuance, every hard plane and sharp angle, every soft sigh and quiet moan burned into his mind and heart.

 

Obi-Wan soon lost himself in the dance of passion and was so absorbed in his explorations that he did not feel Qui-Gon's hands learning him as intimately until he was too lost in his passions to feel even the slightest hint of fear. "I love you, ahmaté," Obi-Wan husked. "Love me now? Make us one?"

 

"Precious love, my light, we already are," Qui-Gon replied, drawing the younger man down for a soul-shattering kiss.

 

The first touch of lips was electric and addictive. Soon it was not enough and the two men grappled and struggled for dominance in this most primitive and essential of acts, the act of mating. Breaths were exchanged, moans were sought and encouraged, near silent groans of delight soon became shouts of passion as two bodies joined together and two hearts and souls melded to become one.

 

When at last their heart rates slowed and as the sweat and semen cooled on their skin, Obi-Wan could feel his breath match his mate's, his heart beat synchronously with Qui-Gon's. Even their thoughts were no longer veiled and hidden from one another. They were one, the soul bond complete.

 

"Qui-Gon, I... I never knew," Obi-Wan muttered, as he lay curled in the elder man's arms.

 

"I take it you approve?" Qui-Gon chuckled quietly, his soul quiet and content for the first time in his life.

 

"Oh yes!" Storm colored eyes shone as they looked up into his beloved face. "I can't wait to do it again... and again and again."

 

A quiet chuckle became a joyous laugh and Qui-Gon hugged his mate tight. "We have the rest of our lives, my ahmaté, to love as many times as we want. We have forever."

 

"Forever. I like the sound of that," Obi-Wan smiled.

 

"As do I, sweet Obi-Wan. Forever with you sounds just long enough."

 

End


End file.
